1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate generally to electronic systems and more specifically relate to a circuit apparatus having an electrically conductive trace, methods of manufacturing the circuit apparatus, and design structures used in the design, manufacturing, and/or test of the circuit apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB), flex circuit, or the like are used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways, or traces.
PCBs consist of various insulating dielectric layers that may be laminated together with epoxy or equivalent material. A variety of different dielectrics can be chosen to provide different insulating values depending on the requirements of the circuit. Some of these dielectrics are polytetrafluoroethylene, FR-4, FR-1, CEM-1, CEM-3, polyimide, etc. Well known epoxy materials used in the PCB industry are FR-2 (Phenolic cotton paper), FR-3 (Cotton paper and epoxy), FR-4 (Woven glass and epoxy), FR-5 (Woven glass and epoxy), FR-6 (Matte glass and polyester), G-10 (Woven glass and epoxy), CEM-1 (Cotton paper and epoxy), CEM-2 (Cotton paper and epoxy), CEM-3 (Woven glass and epoxy), CEM-4 (Woven glass and epoxy), CEM-5 (Woven glass and polyester).
Some PCB traces are made by bonding a layer of copper over the entire substrate, sometimes on both sides of the substrate, then removing unwanted copper after applying a temporary mask (e.g. by etching), leaving only the desired copper traces. Other PCB traces are made by adding traces to the bare substrate or a substrate with a very thin layer of copper usually by a process of multiple electroplating steps.